


Secret Moments in a Crowded Room

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, barely there at all, still soft boyfriends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + "my hands are shaking from holding back from you"





	Secret Moments in a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this for malec before, so I hope it isn't too bad! 
> 
> The lyrics in the prompt are from Dress by Taylor Swift in case any of you were curious. :•)

Alec’s skin was on fire.

Not literally, of course, but he certainly felt like he was burning under Magnus’ gaze. His molten brown eyes were boring into him from across the room, and Alec was finding it hard to breathe, and especially difficult to focus on the conversation that he was supposed to be participating in, because how could anyone concentrate when Magnus Bane was looking at them like _that_? Alec was sure that his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing, too, could tell exactly how fast his heart was beating and how slow time seemed to be going, and that he was thoroughly entertained.

This party was supposed to be for them, to celebrate the fact that Magnus had come back from Edom safe and sound- aside from needing a day of rest- but as much as Alec appreciated the efforts of their friends and family, all he could focus on was the ghost of Magnus’ lips on his skin when they woke up that morning, the drag of his fingertips down his chest and sides, the breathy laughs and encouraging whispers that they passed back and forth between each other. The memories were maddening, encompassing Alec’s mind and certainly catching the attention of other areas of his body completely as he stood with Simon and Maia, barely hearing their conversation about the latest Star Wars film.

He had been attracted to men before, felt his skin tingle when they passed by or his neck flush when they caught him staring just a little bit too long, but no one could ever compare to Magnus. Everything about him was captivating, from the jewelry he wore to the way he moved. The little shimmy of his shoulders and the small tilt of his head when he caught Alec’s eye was enough to have him on the verge of hyperventilating, and he was fairly certain that he wasn’t going to survive the rest of the night if he didn’t get his hands on his boyfriend in some way. He would take anything, even just a small brush of their arms, because something as simple as holding Magnus’ hand was a great privilege in Alec’s opinion. Magnus, of course, could sense Alec’s frustration a mile away, and he was obviously amused by his fidgety behavior, seeing as he seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face. Alec had to hold back from the urge to kick everyone out, or sneak into their bedroom and lure his boyfriend in somehow. He didn’t want to be selfish, no matter how antsy he was feeling.

Somewhere in the back of Alec’s mind he registered that Simon and Maia were trying to speak to him directly, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus. He felt a little bit guilty, seeing as he had become good friends with both of them recently, especially Maia. He had never even imagined getting close with her when they first met, but he found that they had similar qualities. They both cared deeply about the people they were close to, would do anything to make sure that they were okay, and as different as their upbringings were, they both wanted what was best for everyone. For so long he had been taught to believe that Downworlders were beneath him, irrational people who only held complaints and no solutions, but Maia’s strength and determination to do whatever was best for her pack and for the rest of the Downworld was something that resonated deeply within Alec, especially after all of the long talks with Magnus about the injustices that he had once participated in enforcing.

He took just a few seconds to remind himself to make it up to her later, and then he went back to looking at his boyfriend. Except, there was just the small problem that he was no longer in the spot that he was when Alec’s mind had wandered off. It was ridiculous, how panicked he felt, how much reassurance he needed ever since he got Magnus back, but the rush of anxiety that fell upon him without warning couldn’t be prevented. He was ready to jump out of his skin, cause a commotion and search every corner of the loft until he found him, but then Simon and Maia exchanged knowing grins, and a hand rested on his lower back for just a few seconds, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He turned to see Magnus standing there, beaming at him with an expression full of mirth, and with a wink, he began to violently cough. All eyes seemed to land on him immediately, and in within minutes everyone was crowding around him, their hands hovering as they worried over him. After a few seconds even Alec was convinced that something horrible was actually happening, and his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He wanted to break through the crowd, to tell everyone to back off and let him handle whatever was wrong, but then people began to file out of the loft in large groups after making sure that Magnus was okay, and he understood exactly what was going on.

So he waited, practically vibrating as he watched people grab their belongings and head out the door. Simon and Maia lingered just a little bit, looking unconvinced as Magnus put on his act, assuring the guests that he was just tired and needed some rest, but eventually they were driven out by Alec’s death glare, unwilling to stand up against his mood. Magnus and Alec walked them to the door together, standing just a few inches apart, and even that distance was infuriating. They had been across the room from each other all night, and Alec was tired of it. He had suffered through over twenty years of being touch-starved, and he certainly wasn’t going to continue that trend now that he had the love of his life by his side again after a week of thinking that he would never see him again.

Just a couple seconds passed after the door closed where they stood in silence, the absence of company sinking in, and then Alec’s back was against the door and Magnus was kissing him and their entire world was giving and taking and the constant pressure of their bodies against one another, and Alec wondered briefly why they ever left the privacy of the loft, but then Magnus’ lips were on his neck just like that morning and his vision was hazy and there was just the man he loved and nothing else. Heat was curling in his stomach as Magnus’ hands found their way under his shirt, and he was sure that he was going to lose his mind before he experienced even a fraction of the relief that he needed, but then Magnus pulled back and looked into his eyes like he’d never seen anything in the world more important than Alec himself, and he melted, pressing their foreheads together as he caught his breath.

“I’m sorry for ruining your party,” he whispered, stroking his hand through Magnus’ hair to ground himself, but Magnus shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle.

“I’d much rather celebrate like this,” he replied, and then Alec was being pulled down the hallway toward the bedroom and he was convinced that no party could measure up to the feeling of Magnus’ skin on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
